1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal block structure in which a terminal block is fitted in an insertion hole provided in a box wall surface of an instrument box, the terminal block configured to connect a terminal inside the instrument box to a cable terminal end outside the instrument box.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-5601 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a terminal block structure in which a terminal block is fitted in an opening of a housing configured to house an electric component. In this terminal block structure, the terminal block is fitted in the opening of the housing so as to electrically connect the electric component inside the housing to an outside cable terminal.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a terminal block structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a terminal block structure 200 mainly includes a terminal block 220 to be fitted in an opening 211 of a housing 210, and a connector 30 to be connected to the terminal block 220 fitted in the housing 210. The connector 230 to be connected to the terminal block 220 holds a terminal end 232 of a cable 231 (an outside cable terminal).
The terminal block 220 includes an insulated portion 221 configured to surround the terminal end 232 of the connector 230, a conductive portion 222 configured to house the terminal 232 of the connector 230, a flange portion 223 provided outside the housing 210, and an O ring 225 provided between the flange portion 223 and the housing 210.
The opening 211 is occluded by fitting the terminal block 220 in the housing 210, and the terminal end 232 of the connector 230 is fitted into the terminal block 220 in a direction of an arrow A shown in FIG. 1. Hence the terminal block 220 is electrically connected to the cable 231 via the connector 230.